This invention relates generally to collapsible steering column assemblies and more particularly to energy absorption mechanisms utilizing a deformable member to absorb energy upon collapse of the steering column.
United Kingdom Patent No. GB 1 120 799 discloses a collapsible steering column which is connected to a deformable element in the form of a flexible metal rod which is spot welded at one end to the column and bolted to the vehicle at the other end and which is passed around a pair of rollers so that collapse of the steering column pulls the rod around the rollers and in so doing deforms the rod and thus retards the collapse of the steering column.